hunter_x_hunter_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Francis Bretss
Francis Bretss (フランシス ブレス Furanshisu Buresu) is the second oldest son of the Bretss Family who since a young age was trained by his older brother and father in order to become a Full Mercenary as both of them were well known in the Hireling Network. Due to these events during his youthness, he is a very skilled Mercenary with powerful skills and martial arts, although in order to do many jobs, he discovered he would need a Hunter License, then after declining his father proposal of becoming the next head of the family, Francis went to take the Hunter Exam, and after gaining many friends during it, he passed the 285th Exam at the age of 15. Francis is the Deuteragonist of Flame × Hunter where he alongside Damon and their friends enjoy many adventures around the world, engaging themselves in various situations which only best friends could survive alongside each other. Appearance Francis is a young muscular man with 18 years who has a wavy-down blond hair, black eyes, a slighty white toned skin which gives emphasis to his blond hair. He posses a long tattoo on his left arm which is a black-colored horse among blueish and greenish flames and one at his upper left arm which seems to be a red-colored C with tendril-like things surrounding it, a skull surrounded by blue flames in his fist, and finally the word BARACCA. He mostly wears orange T-Shirts with a Black Skull with Wings at its center, knee-length black shorts with orangish strings crossing from down-up the side of his legs and black boots. Even though he doens't show much interest in girls, he has many fangirls. As mentioned before, Francis possess a tattoo which spells out the name BARACCA, Francis states each letter has a meaning for something deep within him, although he didn't mention any of the meanings. Many times Francis wears some suits in noble occasiations he must go to, in said occasiations he gains many fangirls due to his handsomeness and also because of his similarity to Pariston Hil as people tend to confuse him with or misunderstand him as some relative of Pariston's. Personality Relationships History Plot Combat Natural Abilities *'Impressive Strength': *'Enhanced Speed & Reflexes': *'Impressive Stamina': *'Impressive Endurance & Durability': *'Incredible Pain-Tolerance': *'Expert Strategist': Ways of Combat *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant': Nen Abilities During the begin of the training of his Nen, Francis's aura had cause the water to flow off the glass, meaning he is an Enhancer (強化系 Kyōkakei). Francis developed a Hatsu in which by using Ko to focus his aura into his fingers and then hit the target similar to firing a pistol. His aura is golden-yellow in color. Even though he is an Enhancer, Francis has demonstrated abilities of the other categories. Quotes Trivia *His appearance is based off of Dino from the Katekyo Hitman Reborn Series. *His name and appearance are also similar to the Author's best friend in real life. Category:Males Category:Hunter Category:Hunters Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Nen User Category:Nen users Category:Enhancer Category:FxH Category:Flame × Hunter